


Strong Specimen

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Past Relationship(s), Post-Pitch Perfect 2, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your little man is weak like undercooked noodle and I cannot have my girlfriend be seen with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Specimen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Beca/Kommissar - competitive.
> 
> Takes place after _Pitch Perfect 2_ , but no spoilers. Minor digs against Jesse, but all in good fun--he and Beca are still bros.

“Come to me, my tiny _maus_.”

Beca attempts to skirt past her always-handsy girlfriend backstage at the charity show, but Kommissar’s Beca-senses have her reaching out and tugging her into her lap like she’s some sort of timid, portable Chihuahua.

“Oh my god, the girls are going to give me so much shit,” Beca groans, but allows Kommissar to settle her as she likes, with Beca’s legs draped over the arm of the chair. “May I help you?”

“You may,” Kommissar says sagely. “You were talking to your equally-tiny ex-boyfriend, the strange boy with many nicknames for you. I wanted to get your permission to frame him for federal crimes.”

“Dude, _no_ ,” Beca says, smothering a laugh in Kommissar’s neck. “Besides, you talk to Pieter all the time. I don’t try to get _him_ imprisoned.”

“That is different. Pieter is a strong man with good arms and wide shoulders. Your little man is weak like undercooked noodle and I cannot have my girlfriend be seen with him. You understand, no?” Kommissar passes a possessive hand over Beca’s back, making her shiver.

“Hardly _ever_ do I understand,” Beca says, leaning back into Kommissar’s touch. “Well, we’re competitive about everything else. Why not ex-boyfriends?”

“Ah, you _do_ understand,” Kommissar says, and bites gently on Beca’s ear. “But mine would win, of course.”

“Debatable,” Beca says, and goes in for a kiss right as the Bellas pass by and holler at them like idiots. This time, it doesn’t even bother her that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for a name mishap...I accidentally used Flula Borg's real name rather than his character's name. Oops!


End file.
